User blog:Anonymius/a good collaborative writing project.
Now I know that a number of us who contributed to the projects, myself included, who despite our passion and the effort we put in, were not too pleased with the end results for any of them. That's mainly because we failed to work together in order to create consistent stories, in spite of certain users' attempts to create a cohesive narrative, with many users more concerned with promoting their own ideas rather than a commitment to the general plot or the story as a whole. This shouldn't have happened. It was more than possible to work individually on the story and build upon previous entries without contradicting or disregarding some. Of course a level of communication would have helped as well, especially with the last one, due to some users having very differing opinions on the story which had a consequential effect on it. Blame can't just be laid on contributors though. The administrators should have had more control, not just making sure that entries didn't go beyond the six sentence limit, the barring of any reference to ANYTHING beyond the established world (even something like films. I mean forbidding characters and concepts from other shows, etc is one thing, but pop culture references? And I find it really unfair how one story allows the mentioning of a sun goddess, yet a reference to Tim Burton in another is deleted? What the hey? That's another thing I didn't like, how I think different administrators had different views on the enforcement of the rules. I'm pretty sure I never actually went beyond the six sentence rule in ANY of my entries; I may have bent the rules, but I'm sure I never actually broke the rule, and yet I got told to adhere to the rules for one of the stories I was contributing to just for finding loopholes and that I needed to use proper gramma! My entries were on the whole no bigger than anyone elses I'm sure of it, heck some were quite short, and yet others had entries that were WAY longer than that one, and did they get a message telling them to adhere to the rules when they had likely just extended their sentences with commas, I THINK NOT-ahem, but I digress) or any minor edits, they should have also addressed entries that had no regard for previous ones. The rules told us to respect other contributors' entries, yet by ignoring other people's entries you ARE in fact disrespecting them. Heck I don't think it was helped that one of the administrators had actually posted an entry that ITSELF created a plothole with a previous entry! A user doing that whether it was because they had genuinely overlooked the detail or they didn't care is one thing, but an Adminstrator???? They should know better! It wasn't helped either I think that one of us here tried to address the issues with the story only to be shut down because an administrator was worried that it would have put off potential new contributors as well as that people wouldn't have been on the same page. I mentioned in a previous post that I came across a collaborative writing project that not only got positive reviews, but was CONSISTENT. Check out the link for yourself below and see what you think: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Millennia2/Fanon_Reviews:_%22Teru%22_and_%22Our_Story%22 Category:Blog posts